<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy by threeam13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443318">The Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeam13/pseuds/threeam13'>threeam13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Cedric Diggory, Bottom Draco Malfoy, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, Top Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeam13/pseuds/threeam13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world of magic is full of concealed motives and dark desires, and while some are busy trying to learn how to turn into wild animals with the flick of their wrist, a blonde boy has discovered that it could be more difficult to learn how to love.</p>
<p>Elizabeth and Draco have been friends for a long time, as the power couple of Slytherin, everyone respects them. But Draco's father, Lucius has bigger plans that don't include her and force him to ignore her. In the midst of the Triwizard Tournament,  Elizabeth's fling with Cedric sets Draco off. The only thing he wants,he can't have.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Other(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Draco, please" Narcissa mustered under her breath, very quietly so her husband wouldn´t notice. "Listen to your father, and gather your things."<br/>Although the Malfoy residence could probably accommodate the triple of the people that lived there, it had always been very empty and unfamiliar. No one would be surprised if it was in fact abandoned or had been for the past twenty years. Not because it wasn´t taken care of, Lucius Malfoy liked to keep the appearances and his house was, of course very clean and tidy, however no family pictures could be found, nor were Draco´s childhood paintings hung on the wall. <br/>Draco took one last look at his house before following his mum´s instructions and walking towards the car with his last few bags. A few house elves were spurting around, but everything seemed ready for his fourth year at Hogwarts. <br/>Hogwarts, he thought, and the name resonated in his mind bringing back all the memories from the previous years. In a weird way, he felt safe at Hogwarts in a way that he did not at home. Being away from home meant not having to deal with his father comments and scrutiny. He much preferred Hogwarts classes to the private ones his father made him take at home, where he was continuously humiliated. <br/>“Hopefully this year you won´t allow Potter and his cohort of mudbloods humiliate our name – again.” He said. <br/>Lucius hadn´t been able to let go the fact that a mudblood had punched his son. A female mudblood. <br/>“And about Elizabeth…. I hope you will know to stay away from her from now on. Her family would have been highly ashamed of her.” He continued. <br/>“She is in my house. I-“<br/>“We will see about that, I will speak to professor Snape. Slytherin can´t allow …” Lucius voice was mumbled by Draco´s thoughts. <br/>‘Elizabeth’ he thought, ‘Ellie’. That was what he was struggling with the most, not talking to her again, but he knew his father would find out if he did talk to her. He felt a soft knot in the pit of his stomach. It was not like they had ended in the best terms, but still, he couldn’t just ignore her. Talking to her was natural, even if he decided he wouldn´t, he would always end up picking on her, the same way she would pick on him. <br/>Without time for a real farewell, or interest from any of the parts, Draco was left alone in the train station, Narcissa had kissed his forehead and asked him to be careful, but soon left following Lucius´s requests. It was always like that, Lucius´s orders were not to be ignored. <br/>Draco strolled past the busy families, finishing up their goodbyes and hugging and kissing – he couldn´t understand what the big deal was, it was just school. He managed to find Theodore, who had also just been left by himself. <br/>“Draco!” he first exclaimed.<br/>Draco half smiled without much excitement.<br/>“What a surprise, we thought you had been like kidnapped by your father or something. Where were you all summer?” he said. <br/>“Just busy, I guess.” Draco answered, his mind was somewhere else, looking through the crowd, trying to find a familiar face. Not just any, one in particular. <br/>“Right, of course. Well, the boys and I tried to get hold of you…” <br/>He hadn´t even realised he was doing it, but he was looking for Elizabeth. It was ‘normal’ that he really wanted to see her - he thought - they were good friends, right? <br/>“Are you looking forward to this year?” Theodore continued talking. <br/>What a fucking stupid question – Draco thought. Sometimes the conversations with his friends were less stimulating than counting dragons to fall asleep. He didn´t care what Theodore had to say, to be honest. He wanted to ask if he had seen her, or if they had hung out. Which he doubted, but he knew was a possibility too. <br/>“So, who have you been hanging out in the summer, Nott?” He asked, trying to be discrete. It´s not like Theodore would know to put two and two together. <br/>“You know, the boys and a few other people from school.” <br/>“I didn´t know you had that many friends.” He said trying to get names. <br/>“I wouldn´t call them friends, just people we know from Hogwarts that were around” <br/>“I see.” He gave up. He didn’t want to sound too curious. <br/>A few feet away he noticed Potter arriving with the Weasley family, that were saying their goodbyes with difficulty, trying to decide what bag belonged to whom. Not like any of their belongings was worth anything – he laughed. Elizabeth wasn’t with them either. That calmed him. He would hate that Elizabeth´s friendship with that band of losers had become closer, that would mean something else that Potter had on him, although he would never admit it, he was jealous. <br/>One of the things he found absolutely unacceptable was that Elizabeth, as a Slytherin was not afraid of associating with those Gryffindors, and even defended that moron of Longbottom. <br/>“I told Goyle to save us a seat, maybe we should get in, this is starting to get busy” Theo said, with a soft tone. Draco´s friends respected him in the same way Draco respected his father or Draco liked to think they did. He ruled Slytherin, he knew that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note any changes made to the original story are intentional and for the better development of the plot!<br/>Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cedric Diggory was waiting outside of the chocolate´s shop, quite proud of himself for having driven himself and his girlfriend, Elizabeth Fern to King´s Cross. For a wizard, a muggle driving permit was merely a fun complement, but it was really important to Cedric, he had put a lot of effort into it.<br/>“Are you done?” he asked, as Elizabeth walked towards him, leaving the store.<br/>“Yeah. Would you like some?” she said with a childlike smile, opening her little bag, just enough to show him the goods. He hesitated. “It won´t jump on your face or escape, I can promise that.” Elizabeth laughed.<br/>He smiled. He had a very nice smile, you could tell he was smiling even if he wasn´t showing his mouth, his eyes had a very unique way of lighting up, like someone had just given him the best news in the world. Finally, he extended his arm to reach for a small Jaffa Cake.<br/>They entered the station and walked towards the platform. A few familiar faces waved at Cedric or came up to ask him how his summer had been. Some were surprised to see them together, others simply stared. From an objective point of view, it was surprising to see a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff together, at least at that point in time. Because of the practices of Mister Grouch (like Ellie liked to call him), also known as Draco Malfoy, and the vigour him and his minions had for making Slytherin a scary house, people didn´t think they were able to make friends outside of their own house.<br/>The thought of Draco made her upset. After the escape of Buckbeak, and finding out she had had something to do with it, he had completely ignored her. At least that´s what she thought . During the summer, he had been completely radio-silent. She hadn´t even seen him at the Quidditch World Cup, though they had both been there.<br/>“What´s on your mind?” Cedric asked.<br/>“Oh, nothing, I´m just a bit nervous.” Ellie answered, still looking at the ground.<br/>“Draco?”<br/>“Yeah.” She muttered. “It´s just that… I don´t know what to expect from him, you know?.”<br/>“Everything will be fine, as much of an idiot I think he is, you two are good friends.” He said putting his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer. At this point, they had sat in one of the few free benches, right in front of the empty train track.<br/>“Harry told me he was especially nasty with him on the Quidditch Cup” She said.<br/>“You have said it yourself multiple times, Draco is all façade. And also, when isn´t he nasty with Harry?” he said holding her tighter. He then kissed her forehead. Elizabeth felt really safe with Cedric. He was like a hot chocolate and a blanket in a storm, she thought.<br/>For someone a few years older than them, it was impressive how much Cedric knew about everyone. Of course, Elizabeth´s endless rants about how annoying Draco was during the summer had helped him have an idea of what their dynamic was.<br/>“Let´s talk about something else. You. Your sixth year! that´s crazy.“ Ellie said quickly sitting up so she wouldn’t fall asleep on his arms in the middle of King Cross, which wasn´t completely out of the cards, given how little sleep she had gotten the previous night. Cedric and her, continued chatting away until the train showed up and the station started to get plastered with families saying their goodbyes. The same way Draco was trying really hard not to look for her, she was trying to stay entertained, keeping her eyes focused and not lost looking through the crowd.<br/>And then they saw each other. It was a glimpse, less than a glimpse, a second. Like they knew exactly where the other was, they just made eye contact. Draco was taken back by the sight of her leaning on Cedric´s chest. He couldn´t comprehend how that could be. It was fast, Draco quickly shook his head and walked inside of the train followed by Nott. He was the first one to look away, yet the most surprised of the two. Elizabeth followed with her eyes as he graciously hopped inside of the train and was lost inside. She noticed how he didn´t even dedicate her a second look, like she was somebody else in the crowd. And that´s when she knew it really was over, whatever their friendship had been, for some reason, she was a stranger to him now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note any changes made to the original story are intentional and for the better development of the plot!<br/>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first dinner at Hogwarts back from the summer was always a blast. New students were filled with expectations and dreams, old students were happy to reunite in their second home, and the Sorting Hat Ceremony was quite entertaining.</p><p>Sitting a few seats across, in front of each other, Ellie had glanced at Draco a few times. Asking for a look back, wondering what was wrong. Remembering what their Sorting ceremony had been, how they both had celebrated being Slytherins. That seemed to be all in the past.</p><p>She wasn´t paying attention, but everyone from her year seemed to be very busy discussing her relationships.</p><p>“So, I must ask, Fern, is it some sort of saviour complex that you have, hanging out with the broken toys?” Pansy asked. She hated it when people called her by her last name, but in Slytherin, the last name was the most precious thing.</p><p>She rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Why? Are you interested in my services?” Ellie answered while cutting her food.</p><p>Draco was paying very close attention, though he would not dare to speak. He knew this was a very important year for his father and for the Death Eaters. He just couldn’t.</p><p>“I just find it hard to believe that you would downgrade so much. From hanging out with <em>us</em>, to those mudbloods. It beats me.” Pansy continued.</p><p>“Oh, shut up Pansy, you are just jealous Elizabeth is more popular than you are.” Violet Cunningham intervened. Ellie dedicated her a complicit smile, though they were not friends, she had always liked her. “I personally would do anything to stop hearing your annoying voice.”</p><p>“Can Fern not fight her own battles now? Dear, Draco, you should see if your father can do anything to get her on a more fitting house…” she chuckled looking at Draco for some help in this confrontation that everyone seemed to be paying attention to.</p><p>Ellie also looked at Draco, waiting for at least something, a look, a word, anything.</p><p>“My father has better things to do than deal with…” he hesitated “traitors”. He said without taking his eyes off his food.</p><p>Like a dagger penetrating her heart, Ellie almost faltered. He was gone. She needed no more proof. They usually playfully picked on each other, but that was said with contempt.</p><p>“At least look at me when you call me a traitor, you coward ” Ellie said and left the table to quickly jump down the stairs to the closest restroom.</p><p>Draco had also felt that dagger, while he pronounced those words that he truly did not mean. He really had no choice, once again, he had to do what his father had told him to. He knew something good was coming and he couldn´t trust anyone, he couldn’t confide on anyone, he couldn’t let Ellie in, she would make him unfocused. If his father knew, Draco couldn’t imagine what he would do to him. This, the Dark Lord, was the most important thing for his family. He looked at her empty seat, and then at Cedric far in the Hufflepuff table, looking at him, like he had seen the whole thing unveil. Closer, in the Gryffindor table, Harry and Hermione had also seemed to witness the whole thing. Draco really couldn´t deal with Potter and his friends, not in that moment.</p><p>“Next year, when we are prefects, we will do so much better for this house, right Draco?” Pansy asked, conceited.</p><p>“Next time, don´t involve me in your petty fights, okay, Pansy?” he simply said.</p><p>*</p><p>“Elizabeth?” Hermione called entering the toilets. “Eliza…?”</p><p>“I´m here” Ellie said as she opened her door and walked towards the sink.</p><p>“You missed the entire ceremony! The other schools will be here soon for the Tournament and Cedric – “ she paused when she saw her eyes still wet from the tears.</p><p>“Oh, Elizabeth… Harry and I saw what happened with Draco, but I didn´t think you were this upset.” She talked very quickly.</p><p>“It´s fine, it´s just the shock, but it´s fine” Ellie said cleaning her face with water.</p><p>There was a pause in which Hermione thought what to say. She couldn´t understand how someone like Elizabeth could care about someone like Draco. How they were friends when he was just pure evil. But, she realized, the Draco Malfoy Elizabeth knew was probably not the same one she knew.</p><p>“Can I ask why it shocks you? I mean…. Its Draco Malfoy”</p><p>“He is – was- my friend.” Ellie said.</p><p>“I´m sorry.”</p><p>“It´s okay. At least now I know what his deal is.”</p><p>Ellie sat on the floor, leaning against one of the toilet´s door, and Hermione followed her sitting right across.</p><p>“I was always curious about you guys´s relationship. I couldn’t understand how someone could genuinely like Draco Malfoy.” Hermione said.</p><p>“I think when you really know someone, it´s very hard to hate them. I know that the Draco that you perceive is not the same one that is my friend. Or was.” Ellie said, lacking energy.</p><p>“I suppose.”</p><p>Hermione and Elizabeth had never been close. But they both wanted to be, since Elizabeth had started hanging out with Harry. The two spent a few minutes in silence. Hermione didn´t know what to say, and Elizabeth was too busy thinking about what had happened to open her mouth.</p><p>“Oh!” Ellie broke the silence. “What were you saying about Cedric?”</p><p>“Oh, yes, Cedric. People are saying he should represent Hogwarts in the Tournament.”</p><p>Probably every boy over the permitted age would put his name up for the Goblet of Fire, that was a fact, but for some reason, the fact that it was a possibility that Cedric´s name was one of them didn´t sit right with Elizabeth.</p><p>“Well, the chances of him getting chosen are not that good, are they?”</p><p>“You never know.”</p><p>It was true, everyone had a chance at being chosen. Elizabeth just hoped Cedric wouldn´t be the one, she had heard stories about how incredibly demanding and dangerous those games were. She was protective of Cedric, the same way he was of her.</p><p>After dinner, and the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament, Draco was knackered when he arrived in his room. He hadn´t stopped staring at Ellie´s empty seat, and kept replaying in his mind her hurt look while she left. He shook his head – why was he being so remorseful? – he was Draco Malfoy, at the end of the day. He tried to remind that to himself, recomposing him, and trying to bring back the power he once held.</p><p>“You good, Malfoy?” a fifth year, Alexander Cox had asked him during dinner. He couldn´t afford people seeing him down, they wouldn’t respect him that way. He really had to find a way to kick Elizabeth out of his mind, if only there was an option to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note any changes made to the original story are intentional and for the better development of the plot!<br/>Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first few days of classes started like the summer had never happened. All the students – most of them – walked around the school confidently, finding their next class. You could notice the first years slowly learning their way around the castle.</p><p>The first class of the day for Elizabeth was Arithmacy, in the classroom 7A. She was joined by Violet Cunningham, and a few fellow Slytherins she really got along with. It felt as though the house had always been divided by those who followed Draco, and those who generally didn´t care about his dictatorship attempts. After falling out with him, she was discovering this other part , that she was enjoying. She needed fresh air, she didn´t want to have people around her talking about Draco. Like an opened wound, she needed to heal without anyone poking it.</p><p>“ Fred and George are going to pull a prank on Myrtle, do you want to come see? ” she asked</p><p>“I don´t know, I want to spend some time with Cedric.” Ellie said. Her and Cedric had barely seen each other, and Ellie felt a bit weird about it. Between his prefect duties, the Tournament, and Draco, it seemed like they were both on different wavelengths. Ellie had been so upset about Draco that she felt like she was doing something bad, like she was cheating on Cedric.</p><p>The Arithmacy class was quite entertaining, no one enjoyed it more than Hermione, who was clearly very passionate about it. They exchanged a few complicit looks throughout the hour, Elizabeth could feel a friendship forming. Just like with Violet. As sad as it was, not being with Draco was opening many doors for her.</p><p>After a visit to the library, she rushed down to the Slytherin common room with Violet. They had around thirty minutes before the next class, and some doubts regarding the Tournament had risen that they wanted to check. As they entered, they discovered Draco, Crabbe and Goyle sitting in the long green sofas. Violet dedicated her a look, like making sure she wanted to enter the room, but she couldn’t avoid him forever.</p><p>“Oh, hey Fern” Crabbe said looking up at her, as to warn Draco of her presence.</p><p>Draco also looked up, almost cohibited by her presence.</p><p>“Hello boys.” She said. Draco stayed silent.</p><p>Violet sat down the dark wooden table, putting the books they had taken from the library next to her. There was palpable tension in the room, both Draco and Ellie wanted to address each other, but couldn’t.</p><p>“By the way, what modules did you guys choose for this year?” said Violet breaking the silence. Everyone in the room was surprised she had suddenly decided to talk.</p><p>“Ancient Runes, you are in Arithmacy, right?” Crabbe said.</p><p>“Was `How to be an asshole 101´ all full?” Ellie muttered, but not quietly enough.</p><p>“What?” Draco turned around to look at her.</p><p>“Oh, you heard me”</p><p>“Did your Hufflepuff friends help you come up with that?” Draco said, staring her down from the sofa. If it hadn´t been for the situation, it could have just been banter. They were always playfully attacking each other, but this time it was real. No one was laughing. Ellie was convinced Draco meant whatever he was saying.</p><p>“Wow, and there I thought you were only allowed to talk when Pansy told you to.” Ellie said back, defying him.</p><p>“I would have never guessed you were the jealous type” Draco said petulant. In some way, he was enjoying it. He missed talking to her. At the end of the day she was the person he wanted to talk to, that hadn’t changed.</p><p>“ I really can´t be arsed to talk to you.” Ellie said. “Violet, we should go back to the library”</p><p>“Alright Hermione, you do you” Draco laughed under his breath.</p><p>“You know what Draco?” she exclaimed. “Although I will never understand it, I will always be thankful that you have been an idiot to me. I didn´t realise how much of a dickhead you could be. But you have outdone yourself. Looks like the trash took itself out”.</p><p>Like the calm after the storm, Crabbe and Goyle were left looking at Draco, who was staring into nothingness. They could tell something was bothering him, but they were not smart enough to reach out or to even begin to comprehend what was going on in Draco´s head. They didn´t really know him, it could be argued that they weren´t even his friends if you compared their relationship to other close friends in the school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note any changes made to the original story are intentional and for the better development of the plot!<br/>Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The date is the twelve of September of the prior year. Elizabeth and Draco had been hanging around the school all day. Draco could feel the brink of happiness forming in his stomach. He was at home, he had never felt like he belonged anywhere, ever, but he did right there, sitting with Ellie in the middle of the quidditch pitch, at midnight. It was a clear violation of the rules, but they didn´t care. It was freezing, and that was kind of the fun of it. They were like Bonnie and Clyde, without the crime.</p><p>“Right, Ellie, brilliant idea” Draco had said, pretending to be annoyed, but he wasn’t doing a great job. “It´s freezing”</p><p>It really wasn´t that bad. But he knew his complaints would bug her.</p><p>“Shut up, Mister Grumpy” Ellie said, carefully laying her thick wool blanket on the ground so that they could sit. It had rained in the morning, and the grass was still wet. She walked behind one the stands, where she struggled to take two wooden brooms out. Draco stared at her in surprise.</p><p>“How did you manage to get those?” he asked and looked around. “How did you manage to get us in here, actually?” Ellie sat down with Draco, dropping the brooms next to them.</p><p>“Well, if you were a little nicer to people, you would find that there is something called `asking for a favour´. Oliver Woods is a great guy, actually.” Ellie revealed with a smile, as she reached for an apple from the little wooden basket they had brought with them.</p><p>“And you call yourself a Slytherin?” Draco poked.</p><p>“Oh, come on, you are mean because you want to, not because you are a Slytherin!” she chuckled. “You guys are obsessed with being dark and mysterious. I can be ambitious and achieve my goals just fine without being an asshole.”</p><p>“Right. How could I forget you are Miss World Peace?”</p><p>“Are you happy I got us here, or not?” Ellie said.</p><p>Draco nodded, giving in.</p><p>Ellie was aware that Draco was not a nice guy, she knew how mean he could be, and was. However, there was something that kept drawing her to him, making her unable to give up on him, no matter what. She knew him so well; it was hard to not see where he was coming from. She had learnt to differentiate the Draco he was with her, and the Draco he had to be for his reputation.</p><p>“Dare to race me?” he asked, taking her apple from her as he jumped on top of the broom.</p><p>“You dick! Come here!” she screamed following him, and jumping, as well, on the broom.</p><p>He was agile and moved lightly in the broom. The race, if you were generous enough to call it that, came down to Draco doing quick turns up and down, followed by the efforts of Ellie, who was quick to follow, but lacked experience.</p><p>“Draco Malfoy speeds off towards the goal posts, but – what´s that? Elizabeth Fern is back in possession of the Quaffle, she really is flying- “ said Draco as he flew around the pitch, mocking the usual commentator, Lee Jordan. “Oh, she has lost the Quaffle, who let this woman into the team? Thank Merlin Malfoy is here to save the game…” He stopped, once he noticed Elizabeth had slowed down and seemed to be trying to catch some air.</p><p>“I´m tired, come here” Ellie complained from her broom, a few feet back.</p><p>Vulnerability among Slytherins was rare and taken very seriously whenever shown. In any other circumstance, Draco would have probably laughed at whoever it was, but that didn´t cross him mind this time, she looked like she really needed a break, and Draco didn´t want her to feel badly. Obediently, he turned back and faced her. Once they were close enough, he slowed down.</p><p>“You are a child you know that, right?” he said.</p><p>“Am I now?” she laughed. Like two cars that meet in a two-way street, the Slytherins were left facing each other in silence, with only the crickets of the nights and the sound of the air brushing the trees as a background. The playfulness had died in her lips, and the ambient had cooled down from the excitement of the play. They only had each other right there, and they were observing one another curiously, as if they had never met before. It was like the night had granted them the courage that they couldn´t muster during the day.</p><p>For a long time, Draco had denied his feelings for Ellie. He had even denied them to himself. And he knew, that at that moment, if things were clear to him it was because of the circumstances, he wasn´t thinking right. The adrenaline was rushing through his body, as if he was under the influence. But he just knew, he knew that she was really special, and that it was felt right, whenever they were together. He didn´t think about what people would think, he didn’t think about his family, or his fate. He just knew, with a certainty that he had never had before. Being with Ellie, right there in that moment was exactly what he was supposed to be doing.</p><p>“Oh my god…” Ellie suddenly muttered, opening her eyes wide like she had just seen a troll.</p><p>“What?” Draco said quickly attempting to turn his body around without moving the broom.</p><p>She put her finger on top of her lips asking for silence.</p><p>“Can you hear it?” she said quietly.  </p><p>“What is it? No”</p><p>“Come, lean closer”</p><p>Once he was close enough, Ellie grabbed the front of his broom and shoved it down, causing Draco, who had been taken completely by surprise, to slide down the wood and be left hanging on his broom, still floating in the air. It was quite impressive - Ellie couldn’t help but notice- the ease with which he was holding onto the tiny stick. With a simple push, he could have probably gotten back onto it, as that was a usual practice on the Quidditch team. But he didn’t have to prove to anyone that he could, so he stayed floating a foot (at most) above the ground.</p><p>“Oh my! Who let this woman in the game? Thank Merlin Malfoy is here to save the game…” laughed Ellie mocking Draco, teasing him, as he hung from his broom.</p><p>“You absolute-“ he didn’t finish his sentence. He used his free hand to quickly hold Ellie´s hand and push her over, causing her to lose balance and fall with him to the ground.</p><p>For a second, they just laughed. Anyone who walked around could have heard them. It was such a genuine laugh, Ellie wondered if she had ever heard Draco laugh like that. These small adventures were usual, Ellie liked to wander around the castle at night, and Draco would often follow her, but nothing had been as intimate or as fun, as this had.</p><p>“You had that coming” Ellie said, still laying on the ground next to Draco, both of them staring at the night´s sky.</p><p>“I was being nice, letting you do that, you know” Draco quickly said.</p><p>“Oh, really?”</p><p>“Yeah, it´s your birthday gift.” Draco said and turned around, this time laying on his stomach with his hand holding his head, as he stared at Ellie. “Happy Birthday, Ellie” he said sweetly.</p><p>***</p><p>Draco had spent the entire breakfast going over that memory. He thought of that old Draco as a different person, able to be somewhat nice and have friends. The longer he spent without Ellie, the less he remembered that side of him that she brought on. The birthday girl, in question, hadn’t arrived yet for breakfast. Draco was early because his father was visiting and it would be a busy day, still, he hoped he would get to see her come down.</p><p>“Happy birthday Elizabeth!” Violet screamed jumping on top of her bed, waking her up.</p><p>“Happy birthday!” Hermione said, sitting in the feet on the bed.</p><p>Ellie quickly sat up, still groggy from the sudden awakening.</p><p>“Thank you guys, good morning to you too I guess” she said and couldn´t help but be surprised by Hermione´s presence in the Slytherin dorms, it was hard to sneak anyone inside of the dorms, but Violet had perfectioned her technique after dating a Ravenclaw for a few months.</p><p>“Alright, presents!” Violet said excited, bringing out of her little drawer a green cardboard bag in which you could read the words `Happy Birthday, Elizabeth´. Ellie immediately recognized Hermione´s neat handwriting. It was cute, she thought, how they had planned this out together.</p><p>“Aw, you didn´t have to!” Ellie said as she was handed the bag.</p><p>“This is for Harry and Ron too, but we couldn´t get them in” Hermione explained.</p><p>“Yeah, and Hermione almost didn’t make it, she´s such a goody two shoes” Violet joked.</p><p>The bag was heavy, first she took out a little package. She recognised the wrapping paper of one of her favourite chocolate shops in Hogsmeade. Of course, they had bought a packet of those disgusting Jelly Beans Ron liked so much. They had also gotten her a beautiful glass jar full of chocolate truffles showered in golden sprinkles that looked like little hearts and, as Hermione explained, tasted like different emotions.</p><p>Elizabeth didn’t come down to have breakfast. After half an hour of looking across the table, to the door, he had been called by Snape to meet his father in his office right before the Quidditch match. He almost had to crawl up the stairs. He wasn´t in the mood. Like an alarm clock he had remembered Ellie´s birthday the moment he had woken up and it had been bugging him all day. To make matters worse, it seemed like Cedric and Elizabeth had grown very close, and he couldn´t stand it. Everyone kept saying how him and Elizabeth made a great couple, and it all seemed an elaborate scheme to hurt him.</p><p>And then, while he was walking up the stairs, he saw her. She was outside of the Slytherin dorm rooms, waiting for the stairs to line up, accompanied by Hermione and Violet. She was wearing her hair straight down and not in a braid like she used to. She had a bright smile on her face, and was staring down like she was seeing someone. Draco followed where her eyes were going and found Cedric, at the other end, waving at her. He felt a stitch, like a belt he was wearing had suddenly gotten tighter. Had she moved on? Was there anything for her to move on from? Did she ever care for him if she had so quickly forgotten about him and the friendship they had? It certainly felt like it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>New chapters are up every Friday and Sunday! <br/>Thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note any changes made to the original story are intentional and for the better development of the plot!<br/>Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If she had to define him in one word, Cedric was sweet. He had dedicated his Quidditch victory to her, after they had won Slytherin. It was ironic, that he had shyly pointed at one of the Slytherins sitting in the stands once he had won. Ellie had smiled and waved. It was like out of a movie, like one of the teenager muggle movies Ellie had seen when staying with one of the half-blood families she had spent some time with. She liked it, it was different from any kind of attention she had ever received. Cedric really liked her, she struggled to understand why from time to time, but he really did. It had been almost a week since they had been back to Hogwarts and Draco continued to ignore her. She tried to pretend like she didn’t care or hadn’t noticed, but she hadn´t stopped looking for him in public settings, hoping for him to look at her back, and maybe say something. It still hurt , even if he had been terrible to her, - that he suddenly was so far from her. She missed him, they had grown together. She wasn´t entirely herself without him by her side. She had seen that Lucius was wandering around the school, and felt bad for Draco. His father visiting was always a big deal, and something he didn’t look forward to. `You have to stop caring about him´- she repeated herself every time he flooded her thoughts.</p><p>After the match, Dumbledore had convened a reunion in the Great Hall to talk about the Triwizard Tournament. It was still quite early, the competition wouldn´t start until a few months after but it took a lot of preparation and everyone knew the names had to be out sooner than later. As a fifth year, Ellie knew Cedric was bound to put his name out. He hadn´t mentioned it - she hadn’t really asked, but she wanted to ask, just to be sure.  They walked together, hand in hand, once the team was done congratulating him.</p><p>“Good game” Ellie said kissing him on the cheek.</p><p>“Thank you. Did you understand anything?” he asked. Ellie was, probably the only wizard ever not to understand how Quidditch worked, but she had never paid much attention.</p><p>“Not at all, but you looked like you knew what you were doing”</p><p>Cedric chuckled.</p><p>“Sorry I haven’t been able to spend more time with you on your birthday.” he apologized.</p><p>“It´s still early, we can ditch Dumbledore.” She offered stopping before entering the castle</p><p>Cedric hesitated. “Actually… it´s important that I listen to this, El, sorry, but I promise the rest of the day I´m yours, okay?” he said apologetic once again. `El´? - now that was a new nickname. She understood, at the end of the day, if she could put her name down, she probably would and would want to hear the rules and whatnot.</p><p>“Of course, I get it.”</p><p>Cedric kissed her cheek before they separated, each going into their own table.</p><p> </p><p>As she sat down, some students wished her a happy birthday, to which she answered very excited with a smile. Ellie had always liked her birthday, it was an opportunity to be the centre of attention, plus presents, what´s there not to like?</p><p> </p><p>She fell onto her usual seat at the Slytherin table, a bit bored, awaiting another of Dumbledore´s long monologues.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday, Fern!” Blaise said sitting across from her. Draco´s henchmen had slowly loosened up and started to treat Ellie like normal again. Even they were bored of the whole traitor drama, why couldn´t Draco give it up?</p><p> </p><p>He wasn´t sitting in the table, she noticed it instantly. She didn’t expect him to, either. She knew his father had come to visit him, so they were probably sat together somewhere around the room.</p><p>For some reason, and as if they didn´t have enough with the whole Harry Potter fighting `He who must not be named´ deal, the schools had decided to bring back the famous Triwizard Tournament that had been discontinued after 1792 because of its danger to students.As expected, nothing important came out of Dumbledore´s mouth besides some more information on when the other schools would arrive, and more technicities related to the contest. Draco wasn´t paying attention in the slightest. He had been forced to sit with his father in one of the benches in the side, like a secret spy or something. The ambient was tense and cold, like it usually was at home. His father hadn´t wasted any time in letting him know about the importance of his plans for the following year. Lucius Malfoy, a known Death Eater had become essential in the past few years for the Dark Lord´s return, and it was mostly due to the closeness of his son to Harry Potter. Draco knew of this, and had always been made aware that at some point, he would have to step in and do something. It wasn´t like he had ever had a choice.</p><p> </p><p>Before coming down to the Great Hall, his father, Snape and him had been talking in his studio.</p><p> </p><p>“The Dark Lord has been made aware of the Triwizard Tournament, that is all I can share” Lucius had said, very righteous, and very proud of withholding information.<br/>Although he was son of Death eaters, Draco wasn´t one, and he wasn´t trusted enough to hold essential information like the Dark Lord´s plans.</p><p> </p><p>“He has many informers, but Draco, you are among the students, any information you find out, you must immediately report either to Severus, or myself” Lucius continued.<br/>Unless a Slytherin was chosen to participate, Draco didn´t think he would find out about anything. As sad as the realisation was for him, he was out of the loop. He wasn´t particularly curious, not interested in gossip. He also wasn´t very sure of what kind of information they would want. He didn´t really know anything. What the Dark Lord wanted, how he would do it, how he could help, whether if it would be a good thing or not.</p><p> </p><p>Before coming to Hogwarts, Draco was completely devoted to the Dark Lord, and probably for the entire first year. However, during the second year, Ellie and him had discussed his ideas, and it had been very strange for Draco to hear a different point of view about such a focal topic for him. It would have made sense that Ellie was also a supported of `he who must not be named´. As far as Draco knew, her parents had been Death Eaters before being murdered. Ellie, however, didn´t carry that admiration.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>New chapters are out every Friday and Sunday :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note any changes made to the original story are intentional and for the better development of the plot!<br/>Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once his father left, Draco walked towards his dorm to rest for a few minutes before dinner. A lot had happened, and he needed to think. He felt like the world was dripping between his hands, and there was nothing he could do to fix it. Everything was spiralling out of control, in a weirdly calm way. A lot was going on, but very slowly. He slowly put his two feet on the floor, as he sat on the bed, contemplating his room in the calmness of the evening. In a few hours, his roommates would come up and start making a mess, shouting, and disrupting the silence that now seemed to give him so much comfort. Nothing was particularly making him sad, but everything at the same time seemed too much for him. He felt alone and overwhelmed. Everything was wrong, but not much had changed. Was his life always falling apart? He couldn´t tell. He felt as though he was walking in a very thin line, and about to fall down at any moment. He decided to go downstairs to have dinner with the rest of Slytherins. <br/>Cedric had been Ellie´s first kiss back when they had started dating. Now, a few months later, they were very comfortable with each other, and the little kisses were like routine for them. Following Violet´s tips, Ellie had managed to sneak into Hufflepuff´s dorms. Teachers didn´t go inside of them, so it was easy with a few basic spells to get inside. </p><p>Cedric had given her presents for her birthday, first, an album for the many pictures that she had taken and were kept in a box under her bed. He had also a few muggle books that he knew she really enjoyed and some chocolates. However, between Cedric´s quidditch match and Ellie´s lack of sleep, they had both fallen asleep in Cedric´s bed, curled into each other. Ellie had ended up sleeping on his chest, hugging him like a pillow. He had woken up a few times during the nap, but had only looked at her, smiled, and gone back to sleep. </p><p>Like a clockwork, at around dinner time, Ellie opened her eyes and sat up in a rush, like she was being late to something. </p><p>“Oh my god, what time is it?!” she asked stretching out. </p><p>Cedric observed her, still leaned back in his bed. </p><p>“Dinner time, I guess. Did you have a good nap?” he asked with a smile. </p><p>“It was wonderful, I really needed that. Did you?” </p><p>“Very much.” He responded. “Sorry that we haven´t gotten up to much on your birthday. We could go to Hogsmeade this weekend.”</p><p>“No, I think it´s been good in its own way. But if you really want to take me to Hogsmeade and invite me to chocolates, I wouldn’t say no…” </p><p>“It´s a date then.” </p><p>“Great… by the way, I´ve been meaning to talk to you about this” she said and faced him in the bed. “Are you going to put your name up for the Tournament?”</p><p>Cedric was surprised by this question, and he didn´t try to hide it. </p><p>“Of course, El, I thought it was obvious, it´s a big opportunity” </p><p>“I thought you would, but I just wanted to ask. Are you sure? Aren´t you like… scared?” she asked, cautiously. Although they had been dating for a few months, they hadn´t had many disagreements, and that was weird for Ellie, who was very used to having confrontations all the time as a Slytherin. </p><p>“Why would I be scared?” Cedric asked, still smiling. </p><p>“It´s not exactly a walk in the park, Cedric, don´t be naïve, there are risks.” </p><p>Cedric leaned towards her, still sitting down, and he held her hands. </p><p>“The odds of me being chosen are low – and even if I got chosen, I can take care of myself, I promise” he said. Cedric always talked with certainty, like everything he was saying was being written down in a Bible. The end of the world could be right before her very eyes, but if Cedric said it would all be fine, Ellie would believe it. </p><p>`I can take care of myself, I promise´ Ellie repeated those words in her mind for a moment. She knew she would go back on them if he was chosen, and she knew there was a high chance he would. He was a prefect. He was amazing, and she couldn´t see how he wouldn´t be chosen. </p><p>Cedric was meeting a few friends before dinner, so Ellie strolled down the stairs by herself. It had been a long day, and her stomach was loudly longing for some food. She had eaten nothing but chocolates and sweets for the entire day, thanks to her friends presents, and she needed some substance.  She also wanted to see Harry, Ron and Hermione, as she had barely talked to them throughout the day. She obviously couldn´t sit with the Gryffindors, but a little chat wouldn´t hurt anyone. </p><p>“Elizabeth! Hi!” Hermione said with enthusiasm, almost announcing her arrival while she subtly elbowed Harry prompting him to stop talking, which he did, abruptly. </p><p>“That has to be the least discreet thing I have seen in my entire life” Ron laughed. </p><p>“Ronald!” Hermione grumbled. “Sorry El, we were talking about Draco and I didn´t want you to hear us… but I guess Ronald here had other plans” she dedicated Ron a fulminating smile. </p><p>“Oh no, it´s fine, I appreciate the thought, but I really don´t care about him” Elizabeth assured. That was the second time someone had called her El – or at least the second time she had noticed. Was that how nicknames were born? Someone just randomly picks up a name for you and everyone copies them? It was not like it bothered her, she just found it funny. She liked it, she felt closer to Hermione, like they were friends. </p><p>“By the way, thank you for the presents, guys. I loved them” she said. However, it seemed like the trio was still caught up in the conversation they had been holding before she arrived. </p><p>“Alright guys, what happened?” she demanded, crossing her arms on her chest. </p><p>Harry opened his eyes widely and looked at Hermione for help. Hermione, however, put her hands on her hips and pointed at Ron with her eyes. </p><p>“Okay, I guess I made my own bed so I have to lie on it … well…” he gulped. “So Seamus heard from Colin, who heard from Cormac that he heard Mr. Malfoy tell Draco that he was ready to become a Death Eater”</p><p>“It´s just gossip but…” Hermione said, trying to make it better.</p><p>Elizabeth squinted for a second, staring at Ron, waiting for the punchline. Once she realized, he was serious, she let out a soft giggle. </p><p>“What? That´s surely …. Not true- I´m sure he heard wrong. I highly doubt Lucius Malfoy would be saying things like that out loud at Hogwarts… come on guys” she said, and she was convinced it was merely gossip. If there was one thing, she knew well was Lucius Malfoy, and his secrecy. He would never say things like that if there was a remote possibility that anyone could hear him. </p><p>“Guys I´m certain that is not true” she repeated. </p><p>“Right, that is what we thought.” Harry agreed. They kept giving each other glances like they were hiding something, which made Elizabeth nervous. </p><p>“Maybe you should ask him about it” Hermione gushed. Something wasn´t right, but Elizabeth couldn´t point her finger on it. “It´s a big deal” </p><p>“Yeah, maybe you should ask him about it. But don´t tell him we told you, I can´t be arsed to deal with Malfoy and his tears” </p><p>Elizabeth squinted her eyes again, which she did a lot when she was concentrating. </p><p>“Alright, I might” she noted and smiled as she turned around to go to her table in the Great Hall. </p><p>“Happy birthday, by the way!” Ron exclaimed as she walked away. </p><p>“Yeah, happy birthday” Harry agreed with guilt. </p><p>It was funny how the trio had come to accept and joke about her relationship with Draco. Obviously, it was hilarious to them, as they couldn´t see anything redeemable about the guy. It was a common topic that they discussed when hanging out in the common room, as much as it puzzled them, it was like a bad soap opera that kept on giving. Ron thought Draco had completely manipulated Elizabeth into liking him. Harry and Hermione, on the other hand, understood that they couldn´t understand their relationship, but were also sad for her because they could see how much she suffered for him. That´s why they had decided, that afternoon right after Hermione had caught Elizabeth tearing up as she took her pictures out of the box and put them in the album, that they needed to help her get closure. Ron was against it, but Hermione had convinced Harry to lie. It was unlike her to lie, but she was sure it was for the best. </p><p>The Slytherin table was quite empty. She sat shily in her usual place, a few seats away from Draco, on the other side. The food wasn´t on the table yet, and there were less than a dozen of students sat down. To their eyes, they were alone – and the ambient was so tense it could be cut with a knife. She considered whether to talk to him, let him know about the rumours, but she was sure they weren´t true. Still, it was a possibility and moreover, a chance, she had something to say. She could just say it and leave if it went wrong. </p><p>Draco could see Ellie on the corner of his eye, and he was certain she could too. He was surprised she had sat down, it felt like an invitation to talk, and he really wanted to take it. He felt alone, and lost, and this was like a glass of water in the middle of the desert. However, none of them moved. Ellie opened her mouth to say something, but immediately closed it, unable to find the words. The Slytherins were not known for being brave, and for a second they both wished they would muster the courage to say something. </p><p>But they didn´t, and when the other students arrived, the opportunity was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading ! <br/>As always, new chapters are out every Friday and Sunday. <br/>See you soon x</p><p>(Special thanks to EnjolrasOfMarble for their support, means a lot!!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just realized that I posted chapter six twice, so that is why one chapter has now been deleted. <br/>Please note any changes made to the original story are intentional and for the better development of the plot!<br/>Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He twisted and turned in his sleep, completely drenched by his cold sweat. Draco kept dozing in and out of a nightmare that kept repeating itself. In it, Voldemort had returned, and Draco had been chosen to culminate a very important task for the Dark Lord´s comeback: he had to kill Elizabeth.  </p><p>He woke up, sitting up almost immediately, in a suffocated gasp. It took him a moment to realize it was a dream, but still, the images were lingering on his mind, as vivid as a memory. He needed some fresh air, he noticed as he touched his silk pyjama shirt, that was glued on his chest in sweat. Slowly, he reached for his wand and casted a Lumos to leave the dorm room quietly. Carefully, he went down the stairs and crossed the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor common room. Fred and George were probably throwing one of their infamous parties, he could hear the muffled voices of students chatting away. It was risky for sure, but he decided the best place to be in that moment was in the clock tower, sitting right by the balcony. In the past few years he had gotten to know Hogwarts at night and knew what places were safe to wander around. Filch moved like a bat and was attracted by sound, which Draco didn´t produce in the slightest, at least when he was by himself, which was often. </p><p>He sat by the balcony, like he had planned and enjoyed the cold air of the September night. It was like he had walked up there in a dream, because he could barely think straight until the fresh air hit his face and some rational thought came to his mind to the rescue. “The Dark Lord isn´t strong enough yet” he told himself. He hadn’t admitted it to anyone, but he was absolutely terrified of him. “The Dark Lord wouldn´t care about Elizabeth” he rationalized. Still, his hands kept shaking, and his breath was faltering. </p><p>“He wouldn´t trust me with such an important task”</p><p>“I am not that important to him” </p><p>“Elizabeth isn´t important to him.”</p><p>“But what if I am? What if, for some reason, she is?”</p><p>His mind was going everywhere. He didn´t know why it was so bad at that moment, but it was. He was panicking and needed someone. Not just anyone, he knew exactly who was the only person that could make him feel safe again. The threat of his father was still very vivid in his mind, yet he was torn between taking a rushed decision, or listening to his father like he had always done. The simple thought of his father seeing him, made him completely abhor himself. He thought of what his father would think of his state. Of him being vulnerable, having nightmares – who had nightmares, a child? – he would be ashamed of Draco, looking scared, curled up by a balcony in the middle of the night. No one could see him like that. Ellie would probably even laugh at him – he thought for a second. But she wouldn´t. Ellie would never humiliate him. </p><p>It was like a battle inside of his mind between Lucius and Ellie. On one side, there was everything he hated about himself, and on the other one, the person he really wanted to be, the Draco that he liked the most. However, in a fight between the Draco he liked, and the Draco that his father wanted, he didn´t have a choice.</p><p>He stood up, fixed his hair and walked back to his room to lay down and pretend nothing happened. If only he could stop shaking, maybe he could even believe it.  </p><p> </p><p>The morning came, and, like the hangover after a night out, Draco felt the regret and embarrassment as he opened his eyes. He had been weak like a child, and that kind of behaviour was unacceptable on a guy like him. He thanked himself that he didn´t wake up Elizabeth, although deep down he knew she would have made him feel okay again, he couldn´t deal with the embarrassment of being seen like that by anyone. </p><p>“Rough night, Malfoy?” taunted Blaise Zabini as he stood at the end of Draco´s bed. </p><p>“Just tired after the quidditch match.” Draco answered sitting up. “Is it late for breakfast?” </p><p>“Nah, you are good, it´s still early.” Blaise shrugged. </p><p>“Good” Draco said. “We have Defence with Gryffindor at first, don´t we?” he asked without much care for the conversation, as he took his pyjama shirt to put on the uniform. </p><p>“Yes, with that raving Mad-Eye. To be fair, his classes are pretty entertaining. He´s completely out of it thought.” Blaise continued. At this point he had turned to face the mirror on the other side of the dorm. </p><p>“Every professor in this bloody school is either mad or a wimp. Snape is maybe alright” </p><p>He sounded like his father, whenever he criticized Hogwarts. Blaise chuckled in approval. Not everybody in Slytherin was anti-system, but certainly the guys in that dorm room were. Their conversations were pretty much filled with hatred and loath for the school and it´s rules and classes. </p><p>Elizabeth liked birthdays, she didn´t take it personally when someone didn´t wish her a happy birthday, she had never been petty, but as she buttered her toast, she realized how much she had wished Draco would have said something to her. </p><p>“I´m just saying – I´m the most excited about the other schools to get there. Can´t wait for fresh meat” Violet gushed sipping her tea. </p><p>“Of course, you would Violet” Pansy said snarkly, without taking her eyes off the lonely harsh brown on her plate.  “You´ve been with so many guys here you are soon gonna have to move to a new school to find a single guy you haven´t already thrown yourself to” </p><p>Ellie was listening the conversation distantly. Being roommates, conversations like these were an everyday occurrence, and it always ended up with Pansy trying to have the last word and Violet trying her best not to punch her. Ellie was usually involved, but she didn´t have strength to deal with this one. The past year, Ellie had barely dealt with them, as she was always out, but as her friendship with Violet blossomed, the hangouts in the dorm had increased.</p><p>“You are just mad Draco doesn´t even look in your direction.” Violet answered. </p><p>“That´s- not- that´s not true…” Pansy growled in frustration. Violet had hit the spot. Ellie smiled gently, amused by the scene. </p><p>It was a running joke among the Slytherins how much Pansy liked Draco - `adored´ would be a better word. In the first year, someone had found Pansy writing his name with little hearts in her notebook, and ever since then, no one had been able to let it go. </p><p>“Look, here he comes” Violet announced elbowing Pansy, and the three girls raised their head to find Draco and Blaise walking towards them to sit for breakfast. </p><p>“Shut up” Pansy mumbled and instantly changed her expression to have a bright smile for Draco. </p><p>“Hi Draco”  waved Pansy. She received no response. </p><p>“Hey” said Blaise with a smile. </p><p>“Ew” Pansy gulped. </p><p>“You are just charming, Pansy.” Blaise said sarcastically.  </p><p>No one in the world would use that word to describe Pansy in a non-sarcastic way. The girl really was vicious, Ellie thought, only ever had a smile for Draco Malfoy. It was poetic justice that he did not care about her whatsoever. </p><p>Draco had always known about Pansy´s interest on him. He would be blind not to, the girl was pretty obvious. He had never cared much about her, there was nothing interesting about her in his eyes. </p><p>“Morning Blaise” Ellie said sweetly, looking at Zabini, who answered with a smile. She wanted to make a point not to try anymore with Draco. She wanted him to know she was upset, but she wondered if he would even care. This wasn´t just a disagreement, or a simple grudge. </p><p>“So, Draco, Nott said you woke him up last night with a Lumos. Anything interesting happened?” Pansy asked, leaning in closer to him. </p><p>Draco was surprised he had woken up anyone, but acted unbothered, like she hadn´t caught him off-guard. It was also news to Ellie, who couldn´t help but react frowning. She knew he enjoyed walks around the castle at night, but it was usually when he was stressed or over-whelmed. His father had visited him the previous day, so it seemed like the dots connected. Maybe he was going to see someone – maybe that´s what that was, he was getting with someone, that´s why he ignored her. In Ellie´s mind, desperate for answers, it made sense, maybe Draco was in love with someone and sneaked out to see her. </p><p>“I just went for a walk, but I don´t see how that would be anyone´s business.” He answered calmly. </p><p>Ellie rolled her eyes instinctively. She hated this Draco, the hermetic one, the petulant one with all the snarky `none of your busines´ remarks. She dared to look at him for a moment, and observe the way in which his face frowned in contempt. Her life had changed so much for the good in the past few weeks, she had a new boyfriend, she had new friends, but as happy as she was, something was missing, and she feared it would always be missing if Draco didn´t pull himself together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading !<br/>As always, new chapters are out every Friday and Sunday.<br/>See you soon x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note any changes made to the original story are intentional and for the better development of the plot!<br/>Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The black wooden door creaked as it opened, announcing his entrance. Draco shyly walked inside, followed by his mother who had been screaming at him for the past fifteen minutes, disappointed at how scruffy he looked. She had put her hand on his cheek and observed him with pain in her eyes. A few minutes later, she had remembered that Lucius was waiting for them in the study, and they had rushed there. </p><p>It felt weird to Draco, having his parents at Hogwarts, and lately it seemed to be a very normal occurrence. His dad had been there just over a week ago, and now he was back. Him, Snape and Mad-Eye had spent hours locked in Snape´s study talking, and now Draco was allowed to come in only for a bit. </p><p>Every reunion followed the same course of action. They would talk ambiguously about the Dark Lord and how big everything that was coming was. Draco would pretend he understood everything and went on with his day, each time leaving a bit more afraid, a bit more anxious, a bit more unsure. </p><p>This time, he felt safer with his mother. He missed her and was happy she had come. Once Lucius had decided Draco had heard enough, they went for a walk around the castle. </p><p>“I don´t like to see you like this, dear.” Narcissa said, as it seemed as though she saw beyond Draco´s façade.</p><p>“I don´t know what you tell you, I think I look fine”</p><p>“You look like you haven´t slept in days. Is there something bothering you? Is this too much for you? If your father is …”</p><p>“No, mum, I´m fine” he insisted. </p><p> </p><p>Except for a few seven-year students, the library was empty. It was early days, and no one had even considered starting to study for the exams. Hermione had convinced Ellie to go with her to pick up some books and then they could go for a walk around the castle, like she had promised. Ellie was worried about the possibility of Draco´s involvement with the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. She hadn´t given it much thought when Ron, Harry and Hermione had told her about the rumours, but everything seemed to line up. The frequent visits of Lucius, the late-night strolls, Draco´s new attitude… It had never been a secret to Ellie that Draco´s family was highly involved with dark magic. She knew that if there was anyone that could help her figure it out, it would be Hermione.</p><p>“Do you think there is a chance that – you know- he´s being recruited?” Ellie asked quietly as they walked through the aisles in look for Hermione´s books. </p><p>“I mean, it obviously is a possibility” Hermione said “I think it´s not a matter of if, and more of when. If it´s not now it will be soon” </p><p>Hermione was right. It was delusional to think that Lucius Malfoy wouldn´t make his son a Death Eater like him. However, Elizabeth always thought she would be able to stop it. To talk some sense into Draco, and to take him to the good side. But now, it was all so very out of reach. </p><p>“Sorry if that was too blunt” Hermione apologized after a few seconds of silence. </p><p>“No, don´t apologize, you are right” </p><p>Once Hermione had stacked her books in a small black bag with the Gryffindor colours embroidered, the two girls left the library and found a comfortable spot in one of the gardens, under a tree, where they sat. </p><p>“Right! Okay – so this is Modern History” said Hermione pointing at a thick but small book with a green and black cover that, although the title indicated the contrary, looked quite old.“-which should include something about the Death Eaters – then I also took this Begginers Guide to Dark Magic. Which is as much as you can get about Dark Magic without going into the Restricted Section” This last book was larger and thin, it looked elegant, like something that would belong in the Malfoy Manor. </p><p>Ellie took this last one and flipped through the pages in search for something about Death Eaters, while Hermione read through History. </p><p>“The Death Eaters organization, formed in the 1950s, unites the followers of … you-know-who. The group primarily consists on radical pure-blood supremacists-“ Hermione closed the book “This isn´t much help, does your book say anything?”</p><p>“No, just basic knowledge.” </p><p>Hermione took a deep breath, somewhat frustrated by the lack of possibilities.</p><p>“If only we could go to the Restricted area…” Hermione complained.</p><p>“Yeah, I just need to know what is going on with him, if only there was some information about… I don´t even know, just something” </p><p>“Maybe the best idea is to go directly to the source” Hermione decided.</p><p>“The source? You mean Draco?”</p><p>“Not necessarily. Sadly, this school is filled with sons and daughters of Death Eaters. If anyone knows about the indoctrination process, that would be someone who is actively a part of it.”</p><p>“I doubt those people would go around sharing that information” </p><p>“Maybe not to me – but you are a Slytherin daughter of Death Eaters”</p><p>“I could perhaps talk to Zabini, I think we are still friends, but, Draco would for sure, find out that I was asking around”</p><p>Hermione bit her lip as she flipped through the pages of one of the books. It was rare that the answer to something wasn´t among pages. It was a sensitive topic, but still, somewhere in that library there had to be some information. The idea to talk to a Death Eater son was good, but not discreet enough. </p><p>“Maybe you should just… talk to Malfoy” </p><p>Ellie was resigned. She knew that in the end, that was what she really wanted but couldn´t find the way to. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess” she said standing up. </p><p>“Thank you Hermione, by the way. I know how you feel about Draco and it means a lot that you help me.” Ellie said. </p><p>“That’s what you do for friends.” Hermione answered with a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, chapters are up every Friday and Sunday!<br/>Thank you for reading! x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note any changes made to the original story are intentional and for the better development of the plot! Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie made sure that Hermione was okay to stay reading by herself in the garden, and left to clear her thoughts walking through the castle. She had no idea what she should do. Was it stupid to still go after Draco? Her heart was still hurting, confused as to why the events had turned into this. During the previous year, Draco hadn´t mentioned anything about Death Eaters, or becoming one. He seemed unbothered by the whole deal. And on the other hand, there was Cedric. She wondered if it was wrong that she cared so much about Draco while being with him. </p><p>Everything seemed wrong somehow. She felt weird, her old self wouldn´t recognize her, hanging out with Hermione and not talking to Draco at all. It wasn´t a bad thing. She liked her new friends. But it was too many new things, too fast.</p><p>She took a turn and faced the stairs and she walked energetically. A few other students were walking around, like they didn´t have a direction. It was Friday, to be fair, most students felt liberated and some had great plans for the weekend. She raised her head from the ground and was surprised by the sight of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy who were peacefully meandering. She took a few steps back and hesitated whether to continue walking or turn around. Draco looked focused and intimidating. His blonde hair was carefully brushed in a loose fringe, and his face looked dark and mysterious, like he was a vampire. Seeing him confirmed everything she was thinking of. The sight of Draco used to be comforting, but now it was the root of all of her anxiety. It took him a few seconds, but he saw her. </p><p>He clenched his teeth instinctively. He first looked at his mum to see what her reaction was. She was also looking at her, she was calm and elegant, like nothing could really surprise her. Ellie looked pretty – Draco thought. It was like out of a movie, the sun was coming through the lancet arches and were illuminating her already tanned skin. He had barely been able to get a good look at her for the past weeks, so it seemed to him like he was discovering her again. </p><p>Narcissa posed her hand on Draco´s shoulder, signalling something, but Draco wasn´t sure what. </p><p>“El!” a voice called from behind her. Grateful for the very much needed distraction, she turned to find Cedric walking towards her with a bright smile on his face. </p><p>“I´m so happy that I caught you” he said and kissed her cheek. Ellie accepted this, like an inanimate object, still processing Draco´s presence, who would probably still be looking. </p><p>It all happened so quickly that by the time she wanted to look at him again, they were gone. She turned to Cedric, although she was visibly distraught by the recent events. </p><p>“Hey” she said softly. </p><p>“You alright?” Cedric said. </p><p>“Yeah, everything is fine. I was hanging out with Hermione just now” </p><p>“That sounds like a good time. I´m happy you are hanging out with Gryffindors”</p><p>“Me too I guess…”</p><p>“That didn´t sound too convincing”</p><p>“It just all very new I´m still getting used to it” </p><p>“I get that”</p><p>Ellie was supposed to be good at changes. Hell, she changed family three , four times a year, but she was slowly realising she maybe wasn´t that good. She didn´t feel like herself, like her new relationships were all fake, like she was pretending to be someone she was not. </p><p>“Do you?” </p><p>“I understand what it must be like” </p><p>“I don´t know, Ced, it´s just a lot and I feel like it´s just hit me in the face” </p><p>Cedric stopped walking and held Ellie´s hand , pulling her towards him. Once she was close to him, he put his arms around her, interconnecting his fingers in her back. </p><p>“You are okay. We have talked about this. You are not an impostor” </p><p>“I know, I know”</p><p>“You are your own person. You are you when you hang out with Gryffindors, you are you when you hang out with Slytherins, hell, you are still you when you hang out with a Hufflepuff like me.”</p><p>Ellie let out a tired sight. </p><p>“It´s normal that you feel uneasy. The only person that has ever been permanent in your life is now being a dick and ignoring you. But you are still you.” Cedric continued. “And I love you whoever you hang out with, wherever you are, whatever you do.”</p><p>Cedric had never pronounced those words. To a girl – ever. He had never felt the way he felt about Elizabeth about anyone else. </p><p>As he stared into her watery eyes, he went back to that summer day, when they were sitting on the leather brown sofa of his room. He remembered how the bright orange light of the afternoon sun had light up her eyes and she looked like a dream. That day she had opened up to him about her life, how it was to go from family to family, how she was sad sometimes, how she felt like she didn´t belong anywhere. And he thought it was impossible not to be in love with her. Before that, there had only been small hints of attraction between the two, but it was at that point when he knew he didn´t want to only be friends with her. She was sitting with her legs crossed, and he had turned to face her, with one leg crossed and the other one hanging from the sofa. It was small enough so that her naked legs were touching his without effort, and with a small movement, he could probably kiss her. If there was a moment to do it, that was it. She had maintained the eye contact and looked amused. She knew what was happening, she had been thinking about when it would happen for a few days then. They had been living together for about a month, and the tension was there. They were clearly attracted to each other. Cedric leaned in very close to her. He could feel the warmth of her breath, but it didn´t bother him. Ellie posed her hands on his neck and pushed him closer, but still didn´t go for the kiss. His mouth was slightly open, and Ellie decided to do it. Everything in her was telling her to do it, so she went for it. She turned her face like she had seen is so many movies, and it went smoothly. He had kissed girls before, so at least someone knew what was happening- she thought. </p><p>“I love you” Cedric repeated, coming back to the moment. </p><p>Ellie stared at him in disbelief. For a second she didn´t know how to react, but she smiled. He loved her smile. She smiled like she had just seen something very amusing, closing her eyes slightly. </p><p>“I love you” she said in response.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, new chapters are out every Friday and Sunday!<br/>Sorry this one has been a bit late. <br/>Thank you for reading x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note any changes made to the original story are intentional and for the better development of the plot :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If her parents saw her … they would be so disappointed. Jane wanted so much for Elizabeth…it´s sad, I think about Jane a lot... We were good friends, you know.” Narcissa said with sadness just as Draco and her walked past Elizabeth. </p><p>Draco didn´t know much about Ellie´s parents. Ellie didn´t know much about her parents either. After their death, when Ellie was just new-born, the then Minister of Magic decided to send her temporarily with the Abbott family. The main idea was that they would eventually find her a forever home, but that never happened. She got taken from house to house, changing families ever so often, and, although the Malfoy´s would always attempt to take her in, the Ministry didn´t want any kid to be exposed to that environment. </p><p>Narcissa was good friends with Jane, and she felt responsible for the child. She would want someone to take care of Draco if she couldn´t. So, on the first of September of first year, she told her son to find a girl called Elizabeth Fern.  Narcissa had loved Elizabeth like her own child, but if there was one thing her and her husband couldn´t get past was treason. She thought of Jane and Gideon, and, felt apologetic for turning her back on their daughter, but her hands were tied. </p><p>“That girl was Jane´s dream… such a tragic ending” Narcissa continued, thinking out loud. </p><p>His mother didn´t usually open up to him. They didn´t talk about feelings at his house. Draco had found her mother crying in her room sometimes, but he knew not to ask questions. He was tired, it had been a long day. It was always a long day when his parents visited. By the time they had left, it was dinner time. </p><p>He noticed the male bathroom´s door open a few feet away and decided to go in before sitting for dinner. He needed a break and he found the melancholic darkness and silence of the bathroom comforting. </p><p>Like it had been cutting his oxygen, Draco quickly undid his tie and put in on his pocket. He wasn´t planning on this bathroom visit, but some fresh water on his face would do him good. He had no time to go for a nap, dinner would start in a matter of minutes. </p><p>Cedric had been on a Prefect meeting and was coming down to go to The Great Hall to have dinner when he saw Draco enter the bathroom. He hadn´t thought about it, but the idea of talking to him sounded perfect in that moment. Maybe if he talked some sense into Draco, he and El could solve their issues and become friends again. Even if he hated Draco, it wasn´t about what he wanted. He made his girlfriend happy, and that´s all he needed to know. </p><p>The Slytherin was looking at his own reflection in the mirror, like he had never seen himself when Cedric entered, disrupting the silence. He wasn´t one to bully anyone, he wasn´t a tough guy, but he knew he could be. </p><p>“Hey Draco” he said, walking towards him. “Checking yourself out?”</p><p>Draco quickly turned to discover Cedric. What was he doing there? Did he want to poke him? To rub it in his face how happy he was? </p><p>“What do you want?” He quickly demanded. </p><p>“I just want to talk” Cedric said calmly. </p><p>“Yeah, well, I´m not interested” </p><p>“Yes, you are” Cedric said. He was not much taller than Draco, but the few centimetres worked in his favour to intimidate him. </p><p>Somewhat scared, Draco reached for his wand, but Cedric quickly pushed it out of the way with an Expelliarmus. In terms of magic, Draco was no opponent to Cedric. He was older, more experienced. Great at duels. </p><p>“Don´t play with me Malfoy, I´m not here to fight you.” Cedric said clenching his teeth.  </p><p>“Is that so? What would someone like you and someone like me ever have to talk about?” Draco said and made sure it sounded like an insult. </p><p>“You know exactly what I´m talking about” </p><p> “Is she not able to fight her own battles now?”</p><p>“Malfoy shut up and listen. You are disarmed, and I bet if Hermione beat your ass, I could too” Cedric paused for a moment to check Draco´s reaction. Was it working? He looked bothered, but he would listen. His eyes had lightened up as soon as Cedric had hinted Elizabeth. </p><p>“I don´t know what your issue is, I think it´s just that you have always been a piece of shit, but for some reason Elizabeth cares about you and you are being a cunt to her. It takes a special kind of imbecile to hurt the only person that has probably ever genuinely liked you in this school, but I don´t care about your reasonings, to be honest. So, I´m going to tell you what you can do. You can either apologize to her, or grow a pair and go explain to her why you have suddenly decided you prefer to be miserable by yourself. I don´t care what you do” Cedric said. </p><p>“You think you are so smart, don´t you?” Draco snapped, he was crossing his arms on his chest, and the wet strands of hair were hanging on his face. “You think you know anything at all about me? You think you remotely know anything about my relationship with Elizabeth?”</p><p>“I´m doing you a favour, Malfoy. It doesn´t take much to notice that you have been wondering the school like a lost puppy for the last three weeks. You think she will be forever waiting for you to get your shit together? One day you will want to clear the air, and you won´t be able to.” Cedric said toning down the intimidating tone to a gentler one. </p><p>Not in a million years, would Draco had expected to be cornered by Cedric Diggory.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>As always, new chapters are out every Friday and Sunday.<br/>You can follow me on twitter @threeam13 for updates/news<br/>See you soon! xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note any changes to the original story are intentional and for the better development of the plot :)<br/>Enjoy:) x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth had always been an objectively pretty girl. She knew this, as she stared at herself in her dorm´s bathroom mirror. She wasn´t anything special, but she was pretty, nonetheless. She spent a few minutes just observing her face, this was the face Cedric Diggory had said `I love you´ to. He loved her. And she had told him she loved him back without hesitation. She couldn´t help but smile at the thought of Cedric pronouncing those words. </p><p>“Someone´s had a good day!” Violet said happily as she arrived to the bathroom. </p><p>“Hey Vi. It´s been a bit of both, but I had a great time with Cedric” Ellie revealed. </p><p>“Did you guys finally have sex?”</p><p>“What? No, that´s not what – We said I love you, that´s what happened” said Ellie slightly puzzled by the mention of sex. </p><p>“Cedric told you that he loved you!” Violet screamed excitingly. </p><p>“Ew” Pansy said as she also entered the bathroom. </p><p>“Sush Pansy” Violet said and turned back to Elizabeth, who hadn’t stopped smiling. “How was it? Tell me everything”</p><p>Elizabeth was aware of Pansy´s presence and as much as she didn´t want her to know about her business, this was her moment. She couldn´t wait to tell Violet everything about it. </p><p>“We were just talking, I told him I was a bit down, I said about how I feel weird with all these changes in my life, and he told me that I haven´t changed, and that he loves me whoever I am “</p><p>“Babe, that is beautiful!” Violet celebrated</p><p>“I´m going to throw up” Pansy said, reaching for his toothbrush. </p><p>“I know, I know, it´s crazy and so exciting – no one had ever told me that they loved me before! I don´t know how to feel. I just want to spend time with him” Ellie continued ignoring Pansy. </p><p>“Oh, El! I´m so happy for you. This news are so much better than the sex!” </p><p>Filled up with the excitement of bearing news, Pansy ran downstairs to the dungeons. She loved to have the big scoop, and she was sure her friends would find it hilarious. </p><p>“Hey boys!” Pansy hummed with a smirk. </p><p>The boys in question, Crabbe, Zabini and Malfoy acknowledged her with a nod, and resumed to their conversation. </p><p>“You won´t believe what I heard Fern say to Violet just now” she said. That caught Draco´s attention, who looked up instantly. Blaise also turned to face Pansy, who was standing in the entrance with her arms behind her back. </p><p>“What are you on about now” Draco jeered. </p><p>“I came into the bathroom, and Fern and Violet were brushing their hair or something and Violet was asking Fern why she was so happy. And Fern said … and listen to this closely … Cedric told her I love you, and she said it back” Pansy said. Now that she said it out loud, she realised, it wasn’t that juicy.</p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes, the tension in his eyebrows made visible by two lines between them. </p><p>His legs felt light and faint. </p><p>He loved her and she loved him. He knew no one had ever told Ellie those words. He knew how important it would be to her.  </p><p>Everything inside of him was asking him to leave the room and go find her, try to turn back time to when she didn´t love Cedric. Everything was lost, he thought. It was a hard realization, that she had moved on from whatever they had. He considered, again and again in the few seconds after Pansy´s revelation, if there had been anything to move on from at all. </p><p>“And?” Draco hissed impatiently. </p><p>“Funny, isn´t it?” </p><p>“You are a fucking idiot, Pansy, that´s what´s funny” Draco said, a mix of softness and hard edge to his voice. Like he had realised as he spoke that he was letting on more than he anticipated. He couldn´t help it, he wanted to scream, hit something, anything that would let him get rid of this rage that was not possessing him. </p><p>Blaise, who was attentively staring at Draco took a few steps toward him and posed his hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Let´s get out of here” he muttered, like he knew what was going on inside of his friend´s mind. </p><p>Pansy stood on the edge of the entrance, embarrassed but still too proud to let it show. <br/>“Draco you are a child!” she said, and her pose and voice resembled a little kid throwing a tantrum. </p><p> </p><p>Ellie closed the book. It was one of the presents Cedric had given her for her birthday, and she was about to finish it. She turned off the little green glass lamp from her wooden bedside table and put the book inside the drawer. Everyone else was asleep, Pansy had arrived furious thirty minutes before and she had gone straight to bed. It had been an eventful day and Ellie was tired. </p><p>At first, she dreamed of home. She didn’t dream of a particular house she had even been to. It was a beautiful white house with broad windows and a green long garden that surrounded it, delimited by a white picket fence. She was trying to come inside, but her body was heavy and slow, and as much as she tried, she could only crawl. She looked inside the windows, to ask for help so someone would carry her inside, but the tall dark figure that was sitting on a rocking chair wasn´t facing her.  There was urgency in her movements, but she was still slow and clumsy. </p><p>“Ellie” someone called from inside the house. It was an ominous voice that seemed so familiar yet so anonymous, she couldn´t tell who it was. </p><p>“El” the voice said again. The voice that first seemed calm turned into a scream.</p><p>The house that seemed so peaceful and idyllic started to crumble slowly, but the dark figure didn´t move. Something kept calling for her, yet it was useless. She couldn´t answer, the house seemed miles away. </p><p>Draco stood in the doorframe of the dorm. Ellie´s bed was luckily the closer to the entrance, so she was the first one next to the door. She was fast asleep, turned to the side, with one arm under the pillow and the other one holding the duvet to her chest. Her lips slightly open, she looked worried, like she had just been presented with a big dilemma. It felt weird and at the same time peaceful to watch her sleep, he could look at her without worrying about her seeing him.</p><p>He looked like a mess, his platinum hair was rumpled on his head, his eyes were wet with what looked like tears or could have been water that he had splashed on his face. He had been talking to Blaise for a while, and he was surprised to find out that the boy was more observant that he had given him credit for. Draco had obviously only shared a quarter of the information, but Blaise had given him good advice; Go talk to her. And that´s what Draco had done, no second thoughts, no time for regret. He approached her bed and sat on his knees, by the head of the bed. </p><p>“Ellie” he whispered as he shook her lightly. <br/>No response. She was still asleep. </p><p>“Ellie, wake up.”</p><p>He shook her again, but this time he noticed a few drops of blood dripping on her duvet. He quickly inspected his hand to find a sharp cut on his knuckles, that were too bruised. He had hit his dorm´s bathroom mirror. He knew it wasn´t a good thing. He knew he shouldn´t hit things. And he didn´t, usually, but he had never felt so impotent than in that moment. </p><p>“Ellie” he called again, this time hiding his bruised hand. </p><p>“Draco?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Come with me”</p><p>“No” </p><p>Ellie sat up and observed the scene that was unravelling before her eyes. It took her a second to snap out of her dream and realize that this was real life and that Draco was there, looking like he had been through hell, trying to get her out of bed. </p><p>“Please” Draco pleaded. </p><p>“Merlin, Draco you are bleeding!”</p><p>“Shh! Come with me, please Ellie” he said, and she felt weirdly calm, like everything was normal, for a moment, and she was Ellie and not Fern or El, or Elizabeth. <br/>“You are going to wake up everyone” she complained. </p><p>“Come with me, it´ll be a second”<br/>“Fine.” She concluded and got out of the bed to follow him outside of her room. </p><p>She walked hesitantly behind Draco, who walked downstairs towards the Slytherin Common Room where he knew no one would bother them. </p><p>“Why are you bleeding?” she demanded. </p><p>“It´s just a cut” </p><p>“Come here, let me take care of that”</p><p>“It´s not a big deal, just follow me please” </p><p>“Come, sit down” she demanded as she sat on a bench right outside of room door.</p><p>“Ellie, I-“ </p><p>“What did you do? Did you punch someone?” Elizabeth wasn´t the best at healing spells, but she knew Draco wouldn´t go to Madam Pompfrey to get it taken care of. She would call his father. </p><p>“I came to your dorm because I wanted to talk” Draco said as Ellie took his hand into her lap to try to cure it. She was touching him, taking care of him. She was barely looking at him, but he wasn´t doing anything else than staring at her. </p><p>“What was that curing spell…I think…” She murmured to herself, ignoring Draco. </p><p>“I´m fine, please just look at me” He asked. </p><p>“Was it Ferola? Merlin, I can´t remember it… I heard Cedric talk about it…” she continued. </p><p>“Elizabeth, please, let me talk” </p><p>He watched her eyes as they darted up towards his face and then to the cut again. She frowned, considering whether to give him a chance to talk, or if she should just go back to bed. She wanted to be good, to give him another chance, but she also wanted revenge, for all the pain he had caused her. She didn´t want to give in so easily. </p><p>“No, Draco, I´m going to fix you up, and then I´m going to go back to bed” she said faking a confidence in her words that she didn´t have. She didn´t want this. She wanted it all to be just the way it was, but she couldn´t forgive him so easily. </p><p>“I need to talk to you” He insisted. </p><p>“Yes, Draco, and I needed to talk to you when I sent all those letters during the summer, when I didn´t have anywhere to go. When the Diggory´s took me in, when school started. You don´t just get to come back whenever you decide you need me too” her lips twitched, and she looked like she was holding back tears. </p><p>She was hurt, Draco knew that. He had seen her multiple times like this, with weepy eyes forcefully trying to not cry. He had never been the reason for it, though. He didn´t know what to say or what would help from this point. He had been stupid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! <br/>New chapters are out every Friday and Sunday <br/>You can follow me on twitter @threeam13 for sneek peeks and updates<br/>See you soon :) x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note any changes made to the original story are intentional and for the better development of the plot!<br/>Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ellie, I can´t even begin to explain how sorry I am” </p><p>“I don´t care” she said, and her voice was cold, but her face was telling a different story. Like she couldn´t hold them any longer, the tears started dripping down her face.</p><p>“Please don´t cry” </p><p>She looked away from him. </p><p>“Just five minutes, please” he insisted, holding her hand with his wounded hand that had been now bandaged in a quick spell. </p><p>Ellie´s silence seemed gentle. She was done fighting him, so she let him talk. She knew he was holding her hand, but she didn´t find strength to take it away. Everything inside of her wanted this, she just wanted to have her friend back. </p><p>“I know I have been unfair to you, and I´m sorry. I don´t want to lose you, Ellie, I haven´t stopped thinking about talking to you since summer. My father doesn´t want me to see you, something big is coming and I can´t afford to lose my focus – that´s what he says anyway. But then today Cedric talked to me, and then Pansy told us that you love him and ….”</p><p>Cedric had talked to him? – she stopped for a second to look in her memories for a clue of what Cedric could have told him. She knew her boyfriend, and he wouldn´t do things behind her back. She looked back at Draco. Something was off in the way he was speaking. He didn´t talk like that. He wasn´t one to overshare. Ellie narrowed her eyes. </p><p>“Are you Draco?” she asked ready to reach for her wand that was sitting right beside her legs, posed in the wooden bench. </p><p>“Of course, I´m Draco, don´t be ridiculous.” That had been an stupid question, no one else called her Ellie and not a lot of people knew he called her like that. </p><p>She kept trying to find out what could be wrong wit him.</p><p>“I think someone has given you Veritaserum” she mused. </p><p>“ I took Veritaserum” he admitted. </p><p>“How did you manage to get Veritaserum, they take ages to brew! - Why would you even do that?” </p><p>“You needed to know this, and I knew I wouldn´t be able to just tell you”</p><p>“Merlin Draco… how do you manage to make everything so hard?”</p><p>“I´m sorry” </p><p>“This is wrong. You are not yourself, you shouldn’t have to use potions to be able to talk to me.” </p><p>Draco knew it was an odd technique he had used, but Blaise had suggested it and, in that moment, it had seemed like the greatest idea ever. There he was, sitting in front of her, thoughts rushing through his mouth, trying to get all the information he could out there, before the effects ran out. It was great to see her, to be so close to her. She had changed during the summer, not much, people who didn’t know her very well wouldn’t notice. But he did. Her face had slimmed down lightly as a result of puberty. Her childish cheeks were disappearing, and sharp cheekbones were faintly showing. </p><p>Her fragrance was more intoxicating than ever before, he couldn´t explain it but he had always imagined she smelled the way home does when you return from a long trip. When you come back, open the door and leave your bags at the door, and as much as you will always want to visit the world, you know you will always come back to live that moment. He had never experienced this before, he didn´t even like to consider the Manor his `home´, but he thought that was what home should feel like. If he had to define it, I would be like hazelnut and wood. </p><p>“Ellie, I need you to give me a second chance” he pleaded, slightly distracted by her proximity. </p><p>“And what when the effects of the Veritaserum fade away? What then? I don´t want to have to imagine what is going on with you.” </p><p>“You won´t.”</p><p>Ellie didn´t answer straight away, she stared at Draco for a moment. It was visible in her expression that she was torn between giving him a second chance and walking away. He looked back at her, defying her and trying to convince her to make the right decision. It was Ellie and Draco; it would always be Ellie and Draco. </p><p>“And what will you say to your father?” she asked. </p><p>“He can´t know” </p><p>“Oh, of course” she sighed and attempted to leave, but was stopped by Draco´s hand on her arm. “I´m not going to be your secret!” she said loudly. </p><p>“Shh, Ellie – Filch!” Draco corrected her, only to realise moments after than it was probably not the moment to correct her at all. “I know I´m asking for a lot. But I promise it won´t be for too long”</p><p>Draco´s proximity made Ellie lose all focus or determination. She wouldn´t tell him, but she was so excited that he had come up to her, he even had taken Veritaserum. She still wondered where the hell they would have gotten that from, but she had other things to consider. Would she forgive and forget Draco? She also hadn´t forgotten about how Cedric had talked to Draco, it must have been true, Draco could not lie at least not in that moment. </p><p>“Okay, I have made a decision” she announced.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! :)<br/>Sorry this is short, big ones are coming ! <br/>As always, new chapters are up every Friday &amp; Sunday<br/>You can follow me on twitter @threeam13 for updates and sneek peeks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note any changes made to the original story are intentional and for the better development of the plot! <br/>Next post will be on Friday the 30th of October. I´m taking a small hiatus for uni work, but normal posts will be back to normal after this! <br/>Happy reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Saturday the twenty second of September, Ellie came down the stairs very early on. She wasn´t an early bird, but waking up early would imply that she had slept at all, which she hadn´t. The conversation with Draco, along with the new information this had brought had made her feel uneasy, something was wrong. She couldn´t tell if it was the fact that she had allowed him back into her life, or that Draco had said that Cedric had talked to him. She didn´t like the idea of her boyfriend meddling with her personal issues. She didn´t want Cedric to try to fight her own battles. If she wanted to talk to Draco she would have, she had her reasons, though they may have been confusing at times, she didn´t think she needed anyone´s help. </p><p>Ellie glared towards the Hufflepuff table, her eyes narrowed under her frowned eyebrows. She went back to all those times she had purposefully intimidated the Hufflepuffs or teased them back in the day, and now they were almost her friends. Had she lost her edge? Her mind kept coming back to the idea that she was not herself anymore. She pressed her eyes closed for a moment before she walked towards Cedric, sitting in his table. She stood behind him for a moment, waiting for him to stop his conversation so they could talk. </p><p>“Hey El, good morning” Cedric said as he turned around and held her hand lovingly. </p><p>“Good morning, can we talk, please?” El said in a murmur. She didn´t intend to cause a scene. </p><p>Not far from the Great Hall, Draco still slept on his bed. He had felt good when he had returned the night before, he felt at peace, like he had done exactly what he needed to do. He hadn´t considered how incredibly regretful he would feel in the morning. And, of course, that is exactly how he felt. The memories came back to him as he woke up, and though the sight of Ellie, and her faint essence still lingering on his clothes made him happy, he felt stupid. Yes, she had forgiven him but she knew how desperate he was. Why did he ever think taking that stupid potion was a good idea? Now she knew how pathetic he was. He closed his eyes again, in an attempt to fall asleep and be sheltered by his dreams, but there was no luck. </p><p>“How did it go, then? I saw you sneak back quite late – how was the potion?” Blaise asked as he approached his bed, sitting by the edge. </p><p>Like a fever that kept getting worse, the memories flooded his mind. He had told her he hadn´t stopped thinking about her. How could he? Why would he say that out loud? Why would he let her know that he needed her so much? She was with Cedric now, they would probably be laughing at him now, going on about how incredibly stupid Malfoy is. He could almost see them laughing, mocking him. It made him sick. </p><p>“Next time keep your stupid ideas to yourself, Zabini. I don´t know what came across me to trust a half-witted like you.”  Draco snarled standing up. </p><p>“What the hell Malfoy it was just as much your idea as –“ Zabini said in an attempt to defend himself. </p><p>“Go cry to Parkinson, I´m sure she will be interested” he said with contempt. </p><p>He felt sick. </p><p>“No wonder Fern doesn´t want anything to do with you” Blaise said as he walked away. </p><p>Trust me, I know – he thought. She had probably only said yes because she pitied him. Because he was pathetic. How could he have fucked this up so much in a matter of a month? If only he could go back to when Ellie was his friend, not friends with that band of losers. Potter, what if she told this to Potter? </p><p>He would take everything he said back as soon as he could. </p><p> </p><p>“I just don´t get why you went and talked to Draco” Elizabeth pointed out. They were sitting in the corridor that surrounded one of the gardens. </p><p>“Did he tell you?” he asked. </p><p>She couldn´t tell anyone that Draco and her were on good terms again – Draco and his stupid secrets. </p><p>“Violet is getting with a Gryffindor that heard you on the toilets …But that´s not important! I appreciate that you meant well, but I don´t need you to fight my battles” she explained. </p><p>“I didn´t mean to diminish you by talking to him. I just thought you two needed a push… I apologize” </p><p>“It´s complicated between Draco and I, you know that.”</p><p>“I honestly thought I was helping you.” Cedric said apologetic. He had reached for her hand, but now she wasn´t facing him. She was stood staring at the rain fall on the empty garden, her back turned on him who was sitting on one of the gaps in the stone. <br/>“I don´t want you to do things like that without telling me. I don´t need rescuing.” She said. She now had to hide her relationship with Draco to him. It was all a mess, not only she was confused by all that had changed in her life, now she had to keep secrets. </p><p>She turned to face him and posed her hand on his cheek, cupping his face. </p><p>“ I know you meant well, I do” she resolved. “I´m sorry, I don´t mean to make this a bigger deal than it is”</p><p>“Hey, don´t apologize for being upset” Cedric said softly and grabbed Elizabeth´s hand from his cheek to give it a kiss. He really did love her, he was so certain of it. “You didn´t like something I did. I apologize.”</p><p>“Thank you” </p><p>“Come here” </p><p>Ellie wished it was always that easy. She explained what bothered her, he apologized, and they hugged. And there were no tears, no sleepless night wondering where she had gone wrong. </p><p>Soon the Tournament would begin and maybe she could distract herself with the students from other schools and the challenges. She and Violet had been gushing for the past few days about the Yule Ball, as well, and were looking forward to finding beautiful dresses and having a date. She would go with Cedric, she was sure of it, which was odd because in any other moment in time Draco would be her date. </p><p>She imagined Draco, knocking on her dorm´s room, dressed in a black tuxedo. His blonde hair brushed back, and the few drops of his perfume invading the room. She could almost feel his hand posing on her low back – she pictured how good they would look together. And for a second she imagined the arms holding her were his. If only he made it easier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Next post will be up 30th of October.<br/>Follow me on my twitter @threeam13 for updates and sneek peeks :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I´m back. Apologies for the break being longer than a week, it´s been an overwhelming couple of weeks. <br/>Enjoy today´s chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The black dress fit her like it was made just for her. The black satin hugged her figure nicely, without being too much for her age. It had thin straps almost at the beginning of the shoulders, and a straight neckline. She had never worn anything like that, she had never owned a dress. Mrs Diggory had insisted on giving her money to buy something nice, and she hadn´t been able to reject it, she was too excited. It was still a few months before the Yule Ball, but Violet had suggested they needed to go early to get the good dresses. </p><p>“Oh my god, El, that´s the one!” Violet said as soon as she had tried it on. </p><p>“You think?” she asked, absorbed by the sight of herself in the mirror for a second. She felt older, more mature. She felt beautiful. </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Cedric is going to love this” she said. </p><p>“Has he asked you yet?” Violet asked, putting on a strapless soft blue gown. </p><p>“No, but I honestly don´t think he has to. We are dating. It´s no brainer that we would go together!” Ellie shrugged. </p><p>“What if Draco asks you? That would be funny, imagine Cedric doesn´t ask you because he thinks it´s a given and you show up with Draco.”</p><p>“Funny wouldn´t be the word I´d use. But Draco wouldn´t, he hates me, remember?” Although she knew this wasn´t true and was aware of the reasons behind Draco´s behaviour, it was still a crazy idea to even consider the possibility of Draco asking her. It had been a week since he had come up to her, and they still hadn´t talked. Had it not been for the smell of Draco on her on the next morning she would have thought it had all been a dream. </p><p>“He doesn´t hate you, silly, he´s just going through an angsty phase – This dress is gorgeous, what do you think?” Violet was wearing a long blue dress with a princess cut. </p><p>“You really look incredible, Vi”</p><p>“We are going to kill it!” </p><p>“Shall we come next week to get them?” </p><p>“Yeah, I still need to save up a little more”</p><p>Back at Hogwarts, Draco was continuing his reign of terror that had been going on for the entire week. Some kind of rage had possessed him, and no one was safe from being picked on by him. It didn´t surprise most people, that was the normal Draco, what had been odd was how calm he had been. </p><p>“Are you seriously crying? Are you a fucking baby?” he mocked, his arms crossed on his chest, staring down on the boy. </p><p>“I´m- I “ the boy stuttered, and took a step back to join in his friends, that were standing back in an attempt to escape Draco´s attack. </p><p>Crabbe and Goyle were behind Draco, with a satisfied smirk on their faces and genuine enjoyment. They had missed this Draco, and now they were all having fun again. </p><p>“Do you even know how to speak? Get out of here, come on” </p><p>Like birds escaping after a loud sound, the second years ran away from the scene. Draco turned to his friends, proud of himself on the outside, but drained on the inside from having to keep up the appearances. The truth was all he wanted to do was sit by himself on bed and escape from everything ; from his dad, from Ellie and Cedric, from everyone who was expecting something from him. </p><p>“Good one, Draco” Crabbe congratulated. </p><p>***</p><p>“Hi” a voice greeted, standing on the wagon´s doorstep. The old wood creaked under his feet, and its sound with the movement of the train was louder than the voice of the kid. </p><p>Elizabeth startled turned to look at the intruder, a blonde guy who was observing her, almost as surprised as she was. </p><p>“Hello” she said. </p><p>“Elizabeth Fern?” he asked, but it sounded more like a statement. </p><p>“Yes” she answered confused. </p><p>Taking it as an invitation to sit, Draco posed his bags on the seat in front of her and sat next to them, giving a signal to the guys that were with him to leave. </p><p>“I´m Draco Malfoy” <br/>“That must be exciting for you…” Ellie answered, weirded out by the situation and continued looking at the window, just assuming he wasn´t very good at making friends and knew her for some reason. Draco didn´t catch the sarcasm in her voice. </p><p>“So, you know who I am, I assume.” He continued. </p><p>“No, what - what are you doing, are you going to sell me something?” The girl asked, used to door to door sellers back in the muggle house she had been living in for the past few months. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What?” Elizabeth responded, now slightly amused.</p><p>“I´m Draco Malfoy, my mother knew your mother. She thought it would be nice of me to introduce myself.” He finally explained. </p><p>“Oh, okay, Merlin, why did you have to make it so weird?” </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I don´t know, you talk like an old man it was weird.” she commented. </p><p>“I´m being nice” he groaned, in utter confusion by the interaction. </p><p>“In your own way, I guess” Elizabeth agreed. </p><p>What was he supposed to say now? Draco wondered. That was the point to which his mother had told him. How do you become friends with someone? He never had to put effort in, friends came to him because of his position. He was a Malfoy, he didn´t try, people tried with him. </p><p>“What´s your favourite colour?” he asked, innocently. </p><p>Elizabeth chuckled, staring at him in disbelief. If there was something she knew of, was making new friends. She was basically forced to meet a new family every few months and she was good at getting along with people, though she was not trying very hard with Draco in that moment. </p><p>“You´re funny.” She decided. </p><p>“And you are incredibly rude.” He said. He had never been disrespected like this; his friends kissed the ground he stood on. </p><p>“Calm down, I´m just messing.” She said with a smile. “My favourite colour is red, what´s yours?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>New Chapters are out every Sunday!<br/>Thank you for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the change in updates I have been a bit overwhelmed by life <br/>but I´m still writing do not worry:) <br/>This is the last chapter of the Part 1, enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco liked to dwell in the past. At times, it was all he had. For Ellie it was too painful. </p><p>“It´s a half moon line” Hermione Granger said after being called by Professor Flitwick.  Draco was listening to the class, but he wasn´t paying attention. </p><p>Ellie observed him from her chair, a few seats next to him. They hadn´t talked again after that conversation that now seemed less and less real with the passing days. </p><p>“Right, thank you Miss Granger. Will you perform it for us? You can summon this book right here – this is Charms Proficiency by Lee Amusphore. Just the title will be enough.” Asked Flitwick. It was no surprise he loved Hermione, she was the best student in the class, always first to learn a charm, always performed them greatly. </p><p>Ellie couldn´t be bothered to pay attention either. She had decided she was upset at him now; he had played with her and she could not allow it. She was going to talk to him. With the beginning of October, the Triwizard Tournament was closer, and so were the nerves of the students. Cedric had been investigating non-stop about it, and he was really considering his choices. </p><p>“My father is really looking forward to this” he had said to Ellie when they were hanging out. </p><p>An image of Amos filled with excitement cheering is son´s name created on her head. He would be so proud, in all the families she had been with, she had never encountered a family quite as loving as the Diggory´s. You could tell Cedric had grown up in the best of settings, with all the love parents can give, and it made Ellie think of the ghosts of her past. Of all the families she had ever attempted to belong with. She had never been able to connect with someone besides Draco and now Cedric. Sure, she got along with people, but did she ever have real friends before now? </p><p>“You are lucky, you know. Your dad is the best” El murmured looking up to him. </p><p>“More now that I´m with you” he said. Ellie only smiled and looked down again, unable to form a response. </p><p>She thought of Draco again. She hated it. She couldn´t stop thinking about him. It consumed her, but she was doing a good job of hiding it, or so she thought. <br/>Cedric, on the other hand, could see how she was drifting away, and he needed to hold on to her. It had been going on for a week, he felt like she didn´t see him when she looked in his direction, her mind always somewhere far away. Should he address it? </p><p>“What´s bothering you, El?” he said, cautiously posing his hand on her shoulder. “I can tell something is on your mind”</p><p>“I´m good.” she lied. </p><p>“Come on” Cedric urged. </p><p>“I´m fine!” </p><p>“El, I can tell something has been on your mind since last week, if you don´t want to talk about it that´s fine, but you don´t have to lie to me” Cedric insisted.</p><p>“Cedric, it´s nothing”</p><p>“Then is it just a coincidence that Malfoy has become a nightmare in the past week?” he asked. He wasn´t a jealous guy, but he couldn´t tolerate lies, if his girlfriend and Draco were doing something, he wanted to know. </p><p>“What do you mean?” El questioned, getting defensive. </p><p>“I know you and Draco have history, and I have always been very patient and understanding with that. But if something has happened between you two and you haven´t told me I don´t think I can forgive that” he said calmly. </p><p>“You think I have cheated on you with Draco?!” Ellie exclaimed, offended. </p><p>“Well, have you?” </p><p>“How can you think that?” </p><p>“Because I know how you felt about him… or how you feel about him, I don´t know anymore…” </p><p>Ellie analysed Cedric´s face, he had never been upset or mad about basically anything. Now he looked distant, inaccessible. She hadn´t really thought about how this would affect Cedric, if at all. But it clearly had. How did she feel about Draco? What did Cedric mean by that. He was special to her, that´s for sure, but there wasn´t anything else. </p><p>“Enlighten me then, how do I feel about him?”<br/>“Elizabeth, you have been in love with Draco for years. And I would bet my place as the prefect that he feels the same way”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End of Part 1 <br/>Thanks for reading:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>